Popstar Profiles 2: Mikayla Gomez
by xoxonickjonas
Summary: Sharpay gives Alex an alter ego. How will it go? Will she lose herself? *trailer inside* *Sort of a HSM/WOWP cross over in a way* COMPLETE
1. Trailer

**The 2nd book of the Popstar Profiles!**

**Alex Knows Sharpay's secret**

_Shows Alex watching the video _

**And she saved it**

_Shows Alex walking out to stage with the wig on_

**What happens when Sharpay discovers a secret of Alex's?**

_Shows Sharpay hearing a girl singing _

_Follows the voice to the music room and see's Alex singing_

"_You can sing?" _

"_Yeah." _

**And gets an idea…. **

"_Alex, you can become a singer!"_

_Alex confused "What?" _

"_You know have an alter ego like me!" _

_Alex smiling_

**She becomes….**

"_HERE'S MIKAYLA GOMEZ!" _

_Alex running on stage with a blonde wig on. _

**What happens when she falls in love?**

_Shows Nick Gray_

"_I'm Nick."_

"_Mikayla." _

**Can she handle….her life?**

_Shows Alex sleeping in class_

_Shows front page of Persons Mag with headline:_

_Mikayla's mystery man?_

"_Are you cheating on me?"_

"_Nate I would never-."_

"_Whatever." _

_**Starring **_

_**Selena Gomez **_

"_**This is AWESOME!" **_

_**Ashley Tisdale**_

"_**Hey Troy."**_

_**Nick Jonas**_

"_**Who's she?"**_

_**Zac Efron**_

_***Rubbing Sharpay's cheek***_

_**Demi Lovato**_

"_**Alex what's wrong?"**_

_**Oleysa Ruin**_

"_**Sharpay? Have u noticed anything?"**_

_**In **_

_**Popstar Profiles:**_

_**Mikayla Gomez**_

"_**So you and Mikayla are pretty tight?"**_

"_**Nate, you have no idea!" **_

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**This is not due until the end of Letting Go. **


	2. Chapter One: Alex DOESN'T sing!

**Here it is Popstar Profiles 2: Mikayla Gomez! well....at least the 1st chapter lol enjoyz!**

_Sharpay POV_

"Thank you LA!" I, Ashley Lovato, smiled to the crowd.

I ran offstage to Alex who smiled, "You did great Ash." She winked.

"Thanks." We walked to my dressing room and I closed the door.

"So Sharpay what time should we be home?" Alex asked me.

I pulled off my brown wig to reveal my natural brown hair. My real name is Sharpay Evans but I have and alter ego as Ashley Lovato so I can have a normal life.

"Probably 5am your parents think your sleeping over at my house right?" I asked as I cleaned my make-up off.

"Yeah, and Mitchie and Kelsi think I'm at my grandparent and you are on a trip with your dad."

Kelsi and Mitchie, my two other best friends, have no idea I'm Ashley Lovato only Alex does. I put on my normal Sharpay clothes and brushed my hair. Ryan, my brother, knocked on the door.

"Are you all descent?' He asked.

"I laughed, "Come in Ry."

He walked in with his brown mustache on.

"Are you ready to go we have a flight back to New Mexico." He said pointing to his watch.

"Yeah let's go." Alex smiled.

We walked outside and got in the limo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_On the Plane_

_Sharpay POV_

I was on my laptop on the plan back to New Mexico when I heard Alex singing while listening to her ipod.

"Alex was that you?" I asked looking up from the computer.

She froze then laughed, "Hell NO! I _don't_ SING!" She whispered yelled.

"Sorry!" I laughed.

She closed her eyes again. Alex was acting strange….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**HUH? HUH? What'cha think?? I will be uploading alot 2day my friends r sick 2day sooooo yeahh.**

**R&R plz!**


	3. Chapter Two: EARTH 2 ALEX!

**ON A ROLL!!!!! Lol heres chapter 2!**

_Sharpay POV_

It was Monday morning and I was at my locker when Alex, Mitchie, and Kelsi came up to me.

"Hey guys." I smiled at them.

"Hey." Mitchie smiled big.

"Hi." Kelsi shyly smiled.

I looked over at Alex she was lipping some words like she was trying to remember them.

"Alex?" I asked.

No answer.

"I got this." Mitchie smiled.

She went right into Alex's face and yelled, "EARTH TO ALEX!!!!!!!"

"WHAT?" Alex snapped.

The three of us playfully back away from Alex.

"Chillax!" Kelsi smiled.

"Sorry I'm just tired." Alex shifted her eyes around.

"I have to go pee." Alex ran to the bathroom.

_Alex POV_

I ran into a stall and locked it. I sighed as I took my red notebook out of my bag. I needed to jot down the lyric-I mean notes! I wasn't going to say lyrics! I jotted down the "notes" and exited the bathroom.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**U guys r Crazy she wasn't goingg 2 say LYRICS she was going to say NOTES he he =) **

**HOPE u enjoyed! R&R plz**


	4. Chapter Three: Alex DOES Sing

**Here's chapter three. did i hear someone say "ROLL"? lol **

_Sharpay POV_

The next day I arrived at school early. As I walked through the empty halls I heard a voice singing. It was beautiful I began to follow the angel voice to the music room I cracked the door open and looked to see ALEX?

"Tell me something I don't know." She sung.

"Alex?" I asked opening the door more.

She stopped singing and froze.

"Was that you?" I asked smiling as I walked in.

"Uh-uh," She sighed, "Yes."

She put down the sheet music as I walked towards her.

"I never knew you could…sing." I said.

"Yeah. It was sort of my secret hide away, go ahead laugh." She sighed sitting down on the piano bench. I sat down next to her.

"Why would I laugh you sound great!" I smiled.

"Really?" Alex asked.

I nodded.

Suddenly an Idea popped in my head.

"So great that you should create an alter ego." I smiled.

"REALLY?" She jumped up.

I nodded as she hopped up and down.

"Meet me at the mall so we can get you a wig." I said getting up.

"OK see you then." She smiled as she walked out.

I smiled too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_After School _

_Al's Wig Shop_

"ALEX just pick SOMETHING." I complained.

She was taking forever trying to find a wig for Mikayla Gomez, her alter ego name.

"Stop whinning." She giggled as she tried on a red punk wig.

I gave her a fece, "No way!" I took it off her head.

"Well how about you choose one for me." She smiled.

I began looking around at all the wigs. It took me about 5 minutes but I found the perfect one. It was a nice blonde wig.

"Here." I gave it to her.

"Blonde?" She gave me a face.

"Please try?" I asked doing a puppy face.

"Fine." She tried it on.

She stared at herself in the mirrior for a long time until she smiled and said.

"I love it!"

I clapped my hands together with glee (A/N funny word =P).

"Come on Miss Gomez we need to give the record company your demo."

She bought the wig and we headed off to Malibu Records.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**How will the record company think of "Mikayla's" sound?**

**2 get a good visual of Alex with blonde wig go to my profile, i have a link that shows her with blonde hair. **

**R&R plz**


	5. Chapter Four: A good day

**Just threw up....don't feel well....**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the lyrics in this chapter/story, **

_Alex POV_

I was so nervous. I was in the bathroom of the Malibu Recording Studio changing into Mikayla clothes. I put on my black sparkly skinny jeans with a top that said

'Angel' in gold writing. I took a deep breathe as I put on the blonde wig. As I unlatched the stall lock and opened the girl's bathroom door I started thinking. What if I was wasting my time? What if I couldn't pull this off? What if-"OOF!"

I bumped into a cute boy with black curly hair. Nick Gray?!

"Sorry about that." He said as he got up and helped me up.

"It's ok…" I gazed at him.

He smiled, "I'm Nick Gray,."

I was about to say Alex Russo but I stopped myself, "Mikayla Gomez."

"Nate get your butt in here!" someone yelled, probably there manager.

"I have to go see you later?" He asked he started to walk off.

"I hope so." I smiled.

He smiled back, "Me too." He ran into a studio.

I smiled as he ran off. Now I'm ready for this demo! I entered studio c and saw a man at the controls.

"You must be Mikayla Gomez I'm Steve." He smiled.

"Hi." I smiled back.

"Now get into that studio and sing your heart out."

I obeyed and ran to the other room. I put on the headphones and started to sing.

_Everybody tells me  
that it's so hard to make it  
Yet so hard to break it  
And there's no way to fake it  
Everybody tells me that it's wrong what I'm feeling  
I shouldn't believe it  
The dreams that I'm dreaming_

I hear it everyday  
I hear it all the time  
I'm never gonna amount to much  
But they're never gonna change my mind  
OH!

Tell me, tell me, Tell me  
something I don't know  
something I don't know  
something I don't know  
Tell me, tell me, Tell me  
something I don't know  
something I don't know  
something I don't know

I finished up the song. He sat there in though and then pushed a red button triggering the intercom in the little studio I was in.

"How will you do if I out you down to be an opening act for Ashley Lovato?" He asked.

I put my hands over my mouth. "AWESOME!" I yelled,

I ran out of the studio and got in my car. As I pulled into my driveway I took off the blonde wig and put it in my shopping bag.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sharpay- Nick Gray?

When I got home I called Sharpay to tell her about the news. She was thrilled that I was going to be her opening act.

Me- Yeah! He was so sweet and kind!

Sharpay- Just wait to date ok

Me- Why?

Sharpay- You need to build up your career first.

Me- Ok.

We talk a little longer then said our goodbyes. I opened the shopping bag and got out the wig. I stared at it and smiled. This was going to be awesome.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Will Alex and Nick ever see each other again?**

**How will the show go?**

**Will u Review and Rate and Fave?**

**Will the answer be yes?**

**IT BETTER BE!**

**LOL **


	6. Chapter Five: The Concert

**How will her 1st show go? Read 2 find out...**

_Alex POV_

I sat in my dressing room shaking with nervousness. I was sweating through my blonde wig. Sharpay as Ashley walked in the room.

"Ready Mikayla?" She asked smiling.

"I can't do this!" I yelled.

She sat on the chair next to me.

"I was nervous too you'll do great, now you need to get on that stage."

I nodded, "Ok."

She gave me a hug and I ran onstage.

"Hey everyone I' Mikayla Gomez!"

I started to sing. First everyone was just clapping along but by the second verse people were screaming, singing along, and yelling, "I LOVE YOU!" With that I became more confident and started running around the stage and touching peoples hands. At the end of the song everyone clapped and cheered.

"Thank you everyone, once again I'm Mikayla Gomez." I took a bow as everyone chanted my name. I ran offstage.

"You did awesome!" Sharpay/Ashley smiled.

"Thanks, good luck out there Ash."

She ran out to the stage. I went into the green room to see a lot of stars walking around. Everyone greeted me and said I did awesome. I sat down on the couch then I jumped, I saw Nick Gray! He walked towards me and sat.

"Hey you're the girl from the studio. Mikayla?" He asked smiling.

"Yeah and your…Nick?" I asked. Of course I remembered him but I wanted to act cool.

He nodded and sat down, "You did great."

"Thanks I hope the crowd thinks so."

He laughed, "I think they do."

I listened to the pumped up fans, "Your right he he." I giggled.

"Want to ditch this?" Nick asked smiling.

"And go where?" I stroked my fake hair.

He got up and held out his hand. "You'll see."

I grabbed his hand and we stormed out of the arena.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Where is Nick taking her?**

**R&R plz plz plz **


	7. Chapter Six: A mini date with Nick

**This has 2 be my fave chapter so far =)**

**(READ all the way to the bottom below the line k? IMPORTANT STUFF!!)**

_Alex POV_

He led me to a dock a couple of blocks away from the arena. We both stood on the dock and held hands.

"What a night." He smiled

"Yeah." I sighed.

We started to talk but then I heard a rustle in the bushes. We both froze. He walked over to the bush only to be welcomed by flashes of light. FLASHES….CAMERAS…..CRAP!!!

He ran back to the dock as the paparazzi chased him. Nick knocked into me causing him and me to fall in the water. The water was so unclear from under I had to hold on to my wig to keep it on. Suddenly something touched my hand I froze but then realized it was Nick. I held it as tight as I could. Luckily after 5 seconds the voices from the surface faded away. Nick and I swam up to the surface and went under the dock just in case.

"What a rush." I laughed.

"Your going to have to get used to it." He smiled that smile I loved.

I started to shiver the cold air with my wet body not a good mix. Nick took off his wet jacket.

"I don't know if this would help." He said as he put in on my back.

"It does thanks." I smiled.

Without thinking I put my head on his shoulder. He started to rub my arm then he held my hand.

"Mikayla?" He asked.

"Mmmmhmmm." I said.

"Will you come to my concert Saturday?" He asked.

I put my head off of his shoulder and smiled at him, "I'll be honored."

My phone rang; I looked at the ID Sharpay or tonight, Ashley.

Me- Hello?

Sharpay- Mikayla? It's me Ashley.

She must have been in a room with other people.

Me- Hey Ash what's up?

Sharpay- Where are you we need to go.

Me- Oh I'll be right there.

Sharpay- Ok. Bye

Me- Bye,

I hung up.

"I need to go." I said to Nick.

He frowned, "Oh…"

"Wait! Put your number in!" I smiled as I handed him my phone.

"Ok you too!" He gave me his touch.

We both programmed our own numbers in, I put in my cell phone and so did he.

We handed back each others phones. As I got up I took off his jacket and handed it to him.

"Keep it." He smiled.

"Thanks." I put it back on.

"Bye." He smiled.

"Text you later." I smiled back as I climbed up to the dock.

I walked to Sharpay who was in the front entrance of the arena. She already took off her wig and stuff.

"What happened?" She yelled looking at my wet body.

"I'll tell you in the limo." I said calm.

The limo pulled up and I told Sharpay the story as I turned back to Alex.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Do u see y it's my favorite? LOLZ **

**Nalex or Nikayla so cute either way =)**

**So far the votes 4 my story ideas r this:**

**Jobromance: 1**

**J.O.N.A.S: 2**

**2 see wut the stories r about go to my story: Story Ideas in the Camp Rock section or just click on my hame above and...u know =P**


	8. Chapter Seven: Left Out

**Here's Chapter Seven! **

_Alex POV_

The next day was a school day. Sharpay was complaining that it was not smart to start dating when you just started your career. I was to busy texting Nick.

_What u doing?_

_-Nick_

_Being homeschooled I got to go!_

_M_

_Bye!_

_-Nick_

I turned off my phone and put it back in my purse I decided I should listen to Sharpay.

"OK, OK! We are just friends we ARE NOT going out!" I yelled to her.

Well not yet. (A/N lolz)

"Who are you just friends with?" Kelsi asked.

"Yeah! Give us details!" Mitchie jumped.

I froze, "No big deal."

"OK, did you hear about that Mikayla Gomez?" Mitchie asked.

I smiled, "Yup what do you think of her?"

"AWESOME!" Kelsi smiled.

"Same!" Mitchie smiled big too.

I felt so great I was meeting my fans! I smiled.

"What are you guys doing tonight?" Mitchie asked.

"I have a thing." Sharpay smiled.

Ashley had a CD signing. Mikayla had to record a new song.

"Me too." I smiled.

"You guys have been busy." Kelsi sighed.

"Yeah oh well we were going to see if you wanted to come to Ashley's signing…but….yeah." Mitchie sighed.

Sharpay stifled a laugh, "I wish I could come."

"Me too." I smiled, suddenly I got a call it was NICK!

"I got to go." I ran to the bathroom and hid in a stall.

Me- Hey!

Nick- Hey! Are you done with homeschool?

Me- No why do you ask?

Nick- Well I was wondering if you wanted to get lunch.

Me- I'm sorry I can't maybe next time?

Nick- Sounds great and we're still on for that concert right?

Me- DUH! Friday right?

Nick *laughing*- DUH!

Me*giggling8- I got to go. Talk to you later.

Nick- OK bye

I hung up.

I was about to exit the bathroom when Kelsi came In.

"Hey wanna help me?" Kelsi asked.

"I can't I really need to go bye!" I ran out.

_Kelsi POV_

I sighed as I took out my make-up bag. Mitchie entered the bathroom.

"Kelsi what's wrong?" She asked.

"I feel like Sharpay and Alex have a secret that there hiding from us." I sighed.

"Yeah I know….let's not worry about it now we're going to meet ASHLEY LOVATO!!!" Mitchie squealed as I laughed.

I still felt left out with Alex and Sharpay. Whatever I guess.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AWW poor Kelsi and Mitchie. But there going 2 meet ASHLEY LOVATO.....no good can come from this =/.**

**BTW: If u have'nt voted for which story you want me 2 do yet go to my Story Story Ideas and vote polls close 2DAY AT 4PM**

**R&R plzplzplz**


	9. Chapter Eight: Secret Revealed

**Ru ready for.....STUFF?**

_Sharpay POV_

I sat in my chair with a table infront of me. I scratch my brown wig and waited for the CD signing to begin.

"Ash you ok?" Ryan asked me.

"No I feel…crummy." I sighed.

"Wh-"Miss Lovato are you ready?" The manager interrupted.

"Yup." I smiled.

He opened the door to let screaming fans in all wanting to be first. Luckily staff members got them in a single file line and it went smoothly. I signed a lot of autographs, CDs, and posters. I froze when I saw Kelsi and Mitchie enter the store.

"Oh shit!" I whispered to Ryan.

He looked over to see the same sight, "Just be ASHLEY not SHARPAY." He whispered. I nodded as my two friends walked up.

"Hey." I smiled.

"OMG y-your-"ASHLEY LOVATO!" Mitchie interrupted Kelsi.

I laughed, "Thanks Ke-you!" I stopped myself.

Kelsi froze, "You were about to say my name!"

I froze too. "Know I wasn't, Mitchie tell her I wasn't-CRAP!"

Mitchie froze, "How do you know our names you STALKER!" She whispered yelled.

"I'll tell you later ok." I said pushing them off to the side.

I signed the last of the autographs and then took Mitchie and Kelsi in the bathroom. I made sure no one was in the stalls.

"Tell us now." Kelsi said,

"The reason why I know your names is because," I took off the wig, "I'm Sharpay your best friend."

The two girls stared in aw at me. I sighed, I told them everything about the reason I had to keep the secret and I told them about the Gabriella issue and how Alex found out. I left out that Alex was Mikayla.

"Wow." Kelsi and Mitchie said together.

"I'm sorry I had to keep it from you guys I just wanted a normal life." I sighed.

They hugged me. "It's ok." Kelsi smiled.

"Yeah." Mitchie agreed.

I smiled, "Thanks." We got in a big group hug.

I wonder what Alex was doing….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

***GASP* Mitchie and Kelsi know the secret!**

**What is Alex or Mikayla doing?**

**R&R plzplzplz**


	10. Chapter Nine: Bumping into

**ENJOYZ**

_Alex POV_

"Fly to your heat." I finished the song.

"Very good Mikayla want a break?" Steve asked.

I took off the headphones, "That would be great thanks." I exited the studio and walked to starbucks.

I saw Troy getting coffee. He turned around from the counter and dropped his coffee.

"Y-your MIKAYLA GOMEZ!" He yelled.

"Yeah." I bent down to help him clean up.

After the clean up I got up but then I slid on the coffee. Luckily Troy caught me in his arms.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"No prob." He help me back to my feet.

"I got to go." I smiled.

"Bye." He left.

I smiled. Troy was a nice guy. I went back to the recording studio.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know it waz short but trust me next chapter........DRAMA!**


	11. Chapter Ten: Mystery Guy?

**HERE COMES THE D-R-A-M-A **

_Alex POV_

The next morning I woke up and got dressed. It was Friday and tonight was Nick's concert I so couldn't wait! I made breakfast and then got the mail. We subscribed to 'Person's' magazine and we got the new issue. I froze at headline:

_**Mikayla's Mystery Man!**_

_Mikayla was seen with a mystery man at StarBucks on Thursday. Could this be love?_

_(PICTURE OF Mikayla in Troy's arms)_

"NO,NO,NO" I whispered.

I dialed Sharpay's number.

Sharpay- Hello?

Me- Sharpay are you subscribed to Person's?

Sharpay- Yeah why?

Me- GO GET IT NOW!

Sharpay- OK down! I'll be right back.

A few moments later

Sharpay- OMG!

Me- I know

Sharpay- IS that-

Me- listen I saw troy at starbucks and I slipped.

Sharpay- Oh

Me- I got to go.

Sharpay- Bye

I hung up the phone only to be welcomed by another ring.

Me- Hello?

Nick- WHAT THE F**K!

Me- Nick I

Nick- Are you cheating on me?

Me- Nick I would never-

Nick- Mikayla don't come to my concert

Me- But Nick I-

Nick- Goodbye Mikayla

He hung up on me.

"AHHHHH!" I threw the magazine down.

This double life is so hard. I wiped some tears and realized I needed to clear this up. I was going to go into that concert to explain to Nick

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Will Alex's plan work?**

**Will Nick forgive her?**


	12. Chapter Eleven: FORGIVE ME

**Here's the final chapter!**

_Alex POV_

That night I dressed up as Mikayla and went to Nick's concert. I watched him perform he was amazing! I sighed when I thought that I broke his heart. Durning intermission I went backstage and talked to Nick.

"What do you want?" He asked coldly.

"To explain everything." I said.

He stopped walking, "OK."

"OK so I went to Starbucks and a guy the dude in the picture spilled his coffee and I helped him clean up. But when I stood up I guess the floor was still a little wet and I slipped then he caught me."

Nick froze, "I feel like and idiot." He grabbed my hands.

"I'm sorry that-"It's not your fault." He interrupted.

"I love you Mikayla Gomez." He said.

"I love you Nick Gray." I smiled.

We kissed. I guess we forgot the curtain was there and when it rose up all of Nick's fans saw us kissing. We released and Nick smiled.

"One second guys." He joked with his fans.

I laughed as we continued to kiss again.

I could get used to this double life =).

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AWWWW Nalex or Nikayla whateve u call it it's LOVE!**

**THE END**


End file.
